


Zarie

by Lish96



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lish96/pseuds/Lish96
Summary: A delicious scene of intimacy on Directrix Spellman’s desk.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Zarie

**Author's Note:**

> Contains sex.

Zelda’s lips pursed. Her eyes delving deep into the darkened eyes of her lover. The way her lips felt against her skin sent her to a place even she couldn’t describe, and as the gentle touches of Marie became more recurring, Zelda knew that at that moment, nothing else mattered, it was just Marie and her magic hands.

Marie ran her fingers along the soft cotton of Zelda’s dress, her eyes never leaving the beauty’s before her. She had her, that gorgeous ‘crow’. She was right there, in her hands and Marie couldn’t be more proud. As her fingers interlaced with the fabric of Zelda’s clothing, she felt the fire in her soul, it was burning with temptation. She lightly dug her fingers into Zelda’s front, she found a button and clipped it, feeling the fabric become loose. This was the perfect opportunity for her to slip her fingers into Zelda’s dress and feel that plump and silky skin... 

Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat that was forming, her mouth felt dry. It was, almost craving the taste of Marie’s desirable cherry gloss. Her head moved forward and to her relief, their lips met once more. The kiss got deeper and more passionate, Zelda felt herself become succumbed to Marie, falling back upon the desk ever slightly. Marie’s lips were firm, her hands were soft, exploring the precious parts of Zelda’s body. And when she felt the soft skin against her bosom, she let out a small gasp, because she knew what was coming next. 

A small chuckle escaped Marie’s lips, Zelda’s guard was down and she knew she had to protect it. But, at this moment, it was hers for the taking. She moved her head back, looking at Zelda, admiring every inch of her flawless facial structure. Marie smiles, her hand moving to cup Zelda’s cheek, her thumb rolling over her cheekbone. “Ma Cherie, you are certainly no crow.” Her voice was husky, her words rolling off of her lips. She knew what to say and as she lowered her lips to Zelda’s jawline and neck, she felt the excitement bubbling in her blood. 

Zelda was lost, her body on heat. She knew she was vulnerable, especially in a compromising position like this. But for once, it didn’t bother her. She finally felt like someone was giving her the attention she deserved and needed. Each touch was thrilling and loving at the same time. She was safe, she was content and she was horny. 

Marie’s tongue danced along Zelda’s collarbone, her right hand gliding along Zelda’s frame. She stops when she got her knee, she pushes Zelda’s thigh to the side and retraced her steps, but this time, she worked on the inner of her thigh. 

With a deep breath, Zelda embraced the sensation of what felt like fireworks going over in her vagina, like a volcano ready to erupt. Her eyes fell shut and she relaxed, letting Marie’s kisses take over. Each soft kiss was worth a million cigarettes in Zelda’s mind. Furthermore, this mind blowing sex she got from Marie was worth more than anything she could think of. Her body had a natural response to it and she couldn’t withhold, her legs parting, inviting Marie in. 

The second the invitation came, Marie was there, her thumb pressing down on the lace of Zelda’s underwear, rubbing in small but firm circles over her clit. She could feel the wetness seeping through, which caused her to smirk. “Oh Madam, it seems you have gotten... excited.” Marie brushed her thumb down and then up again before moving the sake lace to the side, her fore finger and middle finger dancing around the bare skin as her thumb returned to the exposed clit.

A deep groan escaped the red heads lips, her body was unwinding, each and every touch from Marie always did this to her. She made her body feel things no one has ever done before, and it was electrifying. With a small buckle of her hips, her body throbbed, everything was becoming misty, she was in a world of her own.

Marie took a moment to appreciate Zelda’s skin, going to leave a small mark in the curve of her neck. A mark of ownership, or love. Which ever was deemed more appropriate for the matter. Her fingers arched and then pressed together, soon enough entering the warmth, she twists them inside of Zelda and arches them again, rubbing them over that same spot before pulling them out again, going to place her fingers in her mouth and giving them a taste. “Mhmmm,” she moaned, “What a delicious woman.” 

Every nerve in Zelda’s body was tingling, the feeling, the softness, oh how did it make Zelda moan. She craved more, so much more. She needed Marie, she needed her now more than ever. And as she watched the goddess that was Mambo Marie tasting the sticky substance she had made, just from Marie’s touch, her cheeks turned to a faded pink, but regardless of this, she still smirked. 

Marie bites into Zelda’s bottom lip as she slowly placed her fingers back inside of her, moving at a steady rhythm, hitting the same sweet spot over and over again, her speed increasing with each movement. The noises, escaping both her lover’s lips... and vagina, turned her on even more and with a thumb moving firmly over Zelda’s exposed clit, it wasn’t long before she felt her orgasm begin to succumb. 

Clenched fists and stretched toes was Zelda’s initial reaction to the exploration of her most prized parts. The pleasure was flowing through every part of her body, it grew in her stomach and deep in her core. Her mind had lost it, so she thought as her back arched, unable to even think of anything else, her focus was on making as little sound as possible, even though she just wanted to scream from the magic. 

As the coating of cum collided with her fingers, Marie slowed down, just keeping her movements soft and gentle. She took the time to admire her lover, moving backwards to see her face. With a content hum, she moved her fingers out, placing them back in her mouth again, cleaning them. Going to allow Zelda a moment to recover. 

As Zelda’s body was left soulless for a moment, she couldn’t help but mouth the word ‘Fuck’ to herself a few times. She craved a cigarette but her body couldn’t move, she was still on a high. A high she didn’t want to come down from. But nonetheless, she managed to sit up again, moving her hair from her face. Her eyes caught Marie’s and she kissed her, tasting the desperation of herself on Marie’s tongue.


End file.
